Halt's Girly Side
by WriterAtHeart2
Summary: Will decides to have a look in Halt's room, but ends up finding something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea, and it was really hard to resist writing, so I wrote it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Will sighed. It was another one of those days—one of those days where he felt like the world was so _boring. _There was nothing to do. He'd already practiced his archery and done his chores. Halt was at Redmont. The thought of being able to do anything he wanted was excellent, but there was just nothing to do.

He remembered how he'd once tried to enter Halt's room, but the door was locked. Maybe he'd try again. Just to see what kind of epic stuff Halt kept in his room.

Will, still bored, turned the knob of Halt's door. It opened easily. Will took one look at Halt's room and cracked up. There was not epic stuff in here, but...he laughed so hard his face could split in two.

The walls of Halt's room were _pink._ The carpet was a pale pink color, and the ceilings were painted pink. "When did Halt have time to give his room a makeover?" Will mused, smiling to himself. He noted that there was a pink bed with pink fluffy pillows. Then he took a look at Halt's desk, and practically died of laughter.

There were several perfume bottles arranged on the desk, with little mascara bottles and a variety of lipsticks. Then there were pallets of sparkly eye shadow. There was also pink eyeliner (who knew there was such a thing?), pink hair clips, and pink headbands and all sorts of girly stuff you wouldn't expect to find with a Ranger like Halt.

Will crept into the pink room, wondering if he was dreaming. He pinched himself several times just to make sure. But it was reality.

"I wonder where he got all this girly stuff," said Will, picking up a pink hair clip, and opening and closing it absently. "And I wonder _why _he got all this stuff."

Suddenly, there was a loud creak behind him that indicated that Halt was home. Will tried to make his way out the pink room, but Halt had already saw the open door and was already inside his room.

"Will—" he gasped, dropping his bags of groceries. "— what are you doing in my room?" Halt said, turning red. "This is my private stuff!"

"Private, huh?" said Will, tossing a lipstick to Halt. "Never knew you were such an expert in makeup."

"What are you talking about?" said Halt, gathering the makeup on the pink desk and stuffing it into the drawer. "It's none of your business."

Will nodded in an understanding way, but on the inside he was clutching his sides with laughter. This was too funny. Without thinking, he opened a drawer in Halt's dresser. Which turned out to be a bad idea.

"NOOOOO!" cried Halt, slamming the drawer closed. But too late. Will had already saw its contents: a pink, fluffy, girly dress.

"What were you doing with a dress?" Will managed to say, between fits of laughter. "A _dress..._honestly, did you think it could fit you?"

Halt turned even redder. "I told you, it's none of your business! Now get out of here!"

Will couldn't stand it. He collapsed with laughter, tears streaming down his face. "It's—just—too—funny!" he choked, laughing like a madman.

"GET OUT!" shouted Halt, pulling Will off the ground and throwing him out of the room.

Just then, the front door opened and a flushed Lady Pauline entered the house. "Halt! Halt, my makeup and my favorite pink dress have been stolen!" She saw Will rolling around on the ground, and understood.

"HALT! What were you doing with my makeup and dress?" Lady Pauline cried. Halt turned red.

"Yeah, Halt, what were you doing with her stuff?" Will echoed, still laughing like crazy.

"It's not what is looks like, Pauline, I swear! I just—" Halt said, red with embarrassment.

"Oh, you don't need to say any more, Halt," Lady Pauline said. She rushed into Halt's pink room and grabbed the makeup and dress. Then she quickly hurried out the door, slamming it behind her.

Halt groaned.

"You can't blame me now," said Will innocently. "Because this time it was _your _fault! Ha-ha! What were you doing with her stuff, anyway?"

"I told you, it's none of your business," Halt snapped.

* * *

**I'm not telling what Halt was doing with Lady Pauline's stuff...you get to guess! Well, unless you want me to write a second chapter...but if you want me to write a second chapter, you have to tell me one reason Halt took Lady Pauline's stuff, because I can't think of one. :P Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all requested a second chapter, so here we are! :D I got tons of wonderful ideas from you guys, but I picked the one that I thought would fit best. Thanks for all the ideas! Enjoy the last installment of _Halt's Girly Side._ (Yes, sadly, I am not going to write a third chapter. But maybe I'll write a sequel to this story!)**

_**WARNING: Extrememly OOC. Please read anyway.**_

* * *

_A__ few months later..._

"Halt, remember when you stole Lady Pauline's makeup and dress?" Will said casually.

Halt froze. His coffee mug shook in his hand, threatening to spill. A small, tiny, drop of the brown liquid splashed over the top and fell to the floor.

"Oh, yes, of course I remember that," Halt said coldly, grabbing for a towel. He mopped the drop up, though that was not very helpful since he missed the spot completely. He was shaking; this subject was a very touchy one for him.

"Yes," said Will, "Yes, that is definitely something hard to forget. Say, what was the reason you stole those things?"

Halt opened his mouth, perhaps to reply, but shut it quickly. "It's none of your business."

"Mmm hmm," said Will lazily. Then, without warning, he made a beeline for Halt's room. Halt made a cry of fury and dashed after Will. He caught Will around the collar.

Halt's nose was inches from Will's. "_Don't—you—ever—try—to—do—that—again—"_ Halt growled, his teeth clenched together.

Will turned pale, partly because Halt was choking him. He made a dramatic choking noise, but that did not make Halt one bit more sympathetic.

"_Do—you—understand?" _Halt snarled, glaring at Will with large beady eyes.

Will made no answer.

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" _Halt roared, shaking Will without effort. The boy was surprisingly light.

Will made another choking noise, to make sure Halt understood that he could not say anything.

Halt understood and let his grip lighten a bit.

"Yes..." Will wheezed, gasping for a breath of air.

Halt growled and let Will go. Will hunched over and wheezed, nursing his throat and gasping for air. Halt paid no attention to his suffering apprentice and resumed his job of preparing coffee.

Then, the wheezing and gasping stopped. This was very unnatural; thus, Halt whipped around and saw Will rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

"What?" Halt snarled. What was wrong with this boy? One minute he was choking and suffering, the next he was cracking up like an egg.

Will only managed to point to his left, where Halt's door stood ajar.

"NOOOOOO!" Halt cried, slamming the door shut. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Will kept laughing. What he'd saw in Halt's room was too funny—there was a mannequin, dressed (in an orange frilly dress) to look exactly like a replica of Lady Pauline. Except it didn't have a head.

"What in the world were you doing with a mannequin dressed like Lady Pauline?" Will gasped, rolling around insanely. "Without a head?"

Halt sighed, as if giving up. "I think it's time to tell you the truth," he said.

Will stopped laughing. The truth. Coming from Halt's mouth. This couldn't be happening. For a minute Halt said nothing.

"Well?" Will said impatiently. He was eager to hear the reason Halt stole makeup and a dress from Pauline, and now had a mannequin that looked like her.

"Well..." Halt started, fidgeting with his hands and biting his lip. "Well..."

Will rolled his eyes. Halt was a very brave and strong man sometimes, but other times, well...

"All right, all right," Halt said quickly. "I'm going to propose to Lady Pauline." Halt got a dreamy look in his eyes.

Will rolled his eyes again. Halt was so sensitive to such things. The apprentice had known Halt had a thing for Pauline, thus this was not so surprising.

"Yeah, yeah, I completely understand, Halt," Will said, as if he were the mentor and Halt were the apprentice."I was thinking about proposing to Alyss, but I'm not sure I'm ready yet," Will admitted. "I think I'll watch your proposal, so I know how things go."

"No," said Halt firmly. "You will not watch my proposal. You will be outside, training or taking Tug for a ride. Anything. Just not in the house. I need my privacy."

"Privacy, eh?" said Will.

Halt took a deep breath.

"Look," he said, "If you don't watch me then I won't watch you propose to Alyss."

Will considered this. "No," he said. "Thanks for the offer."

Halt groaned. How could this happen? His proposal was going to be ruined...

"Why do you have a mannequin, then?" Will asked curiously. "And why'd you steal Pauline's things?"

Halt seemed reluctant to answer. "The mannequin was my substitute for Lady Pauline, so I could practice proposing. I dressed it in a dress so it would look more realistic, and I was going to make a head but Pauline took the makeup away so I decided not to."

Will processed this information. "So...how did you get the other dress?"

"I stole two from her, and she didn't notice two dresses were missing; so she only took back one of the dresses."

"Right." Will found this whole concept very funny. Then a thought occurred to him: "Where'd you get the mannequin?"

Halt shifted uncomfortably. "I stole it from Pauline."

Will gasped. "Seriously?"

Halt nodded miserably. He knew Pauline would be mad.

Just then, the front door burst open and Lady Pauline once again raced toward Halt.

"Halt! My mannequin is gone!" she cried, looking flushed and nervous.

"Er..." Halt said, which was a very unHalt-ish thing to say. "Wiloumaryme?" Halt stumbled, feeling stupid.

She stopped. "What?"

Halt kneeled and held his hands out, as if holding a ring. But his hands were empty. "Will you marry me?" Halt said again, feeling his cheeks grow hot. It was so much easier proposing to a mannequin.

"No," Pauline said unexpectedly. "I don't want a stealing man as a husband."

The was silence, where a small tear leaked down Halt's face. He thought, _My life is ruined. No..._

Lady Pauline grabbed the mannequin with surprising strength, and stared.

"Why is there a dress on it? My dress?" she said, glaring at Will (who was silently giggling) as if he had something to do with it.

"I can explain," Halt said miserably. He took a big, shaky breath, and stumbled on: "I-stole-your-makeup-and-dress-and-mannequin-because-I-wanted-to-practice-proposing-to-you-so-I-put-the-dress-on-the-manneqin-to-make-it-look-realistic-but-I-wanted-to-make-a-head-and-put-makeup-on-it-so-it-would-be-even-more-realistic-but-you-took-them-away-so-I-practiced-with-a-headless-mannequin-and-then-today-you-came-and-I-just-proposed-but-you-said-no-and-now-my-life-is-ruined," Halt said, all in one breath. Then he took another deep breath and continued:

"I-know-you-really-hate-me-because-I-stole-your-things-and-I-know-I-should've-asked-but-I-wanted-it-to-be-a-big-surprise," Halt finished quickly, and he turned around because there were tears in his eyes.

Will felt a little sad for Halt. He hoped Alyss wouldn't act like Lady Pauline did.

Lady Pauline was not angry now, but confused. "Let me get this straight, Halt," she said slowly. "You stole my makeup and dress and mannequin because you wanted to propose to it, so you gave it a dress and made it look realistic but it lost its head because you put makeup on it but I took it away so you put a headless mannequin on me and I said no and now your life is ruined because I stole your things and now you're very surprised?" she said, her eyes crossing slightly.

Halt shook his head. This was not the way proposals worked. The woman was supposed to say _yes, _not accuse the man for stealing.

Halt sighed and explained, more clearly, what he really meant.

"Oh.." said Lady Pauline, who understood the concept better now that Halt hadn't speed-talked. "Oh, Halt..."

Halt felt his spirits lift. When Pauline said, "Oh, Halt...", that meant something good.

"Oh, Halt!" Pauline cried, giving Halt a large hug. "Of course I'll marry you, now that I know you weren't stealing for a bad reason!"

Halt smiled to himself. Life was good again.

* * *

After Lady Pauline had left, Will smiled at Halt. "Well done, Halt," Will said, patting his mentor on the back. Maybe proposing to Alyss would be easy after all.

"I have another question," the apprentice said.

Halt rolled his eyes. Will and his questions. "Go on," Halt said, reaching for a cup of coffee.

"Why did you paint your room pink?"

"Oh...well, I like the color. It's so...bouncy and cheery."

THE END

* * *

**As I said, I received many great ideas, but this one came from the anonymous reviewer _hunted daughter of a ranger_.**

**So, I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story, where Will proposes to Alyss but something goes wrong...tell me if you want me to write that! :D Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
